A Humerous Misunderstanding
by RedRose102
Summary: Just a funny little one shot about Bella and an "inappropriate" conversation between her and another guy! R&R Please!


**I only own twilight in my dreams. I'm still working on owning it in real life!**

A Humorous Misunderstanding

Jack and Bella are two roommates putting up a shower Curtin rod and Curtin. Bella's family and boyfriend, Edward, visits her and her roommate Jack and her other roommate Mel. They overhear her "inappropriate" conversation with Jack. Uh oh!

SCENE:

*An antique looking apartment in California.

CHARACTERS:

*Bella- The girl who has a part in the "inappropriate" conversation. Main character.

*Jack- The guy who has a part in the conversation too. Main character.

*Mel- The other roommate.

*Alice- Bella's best friend, and future sister-in-law.

*Edward- Bella's fiancée.

*Carlisle and Esme- Edward's parents and Bella's future in-laws.

Jasper- Alice's husband.

Rosalie- Edward's sister and complete bitch.

Emmett- Edward's older brother.

SCENE:

**An antique looking apartment in California.

The doorbell rings and Mel answers the door. Alice, Edward, Carlisle and Esme, Rosalie and Emmett, and Jasper are all at the door.

Mel: Hi, y'all! Come on in!

The family comes in and sits down in the living room.

Mel: Hey, listen, you kind of caught me at a bad time. I have to go to the store and pick up a few things, but Bella and Jack are in the next room if you need anything. They'll be out in a minute.

Alice: It's okay. We'll be fine.

Mel: You sure?

Alice: Positive.

Mel: Okay, then. See you later!

Everyone (except for Rosalie): Bye!

Mel exits the apartment. Alice, Esme, and Rosalie all pick up a fashion magazine. Carlisle and Jasper pick up a book. Emmett walks around the apartment. Edward taps his foot, impatiently.

Jack: All right, Bella. I'll get in the tub with you.

Everyone's eyes widen and mouths drop open.

Bella: All right, let me show you what to do.

In the bathroom, Bella and Jack are trying to hang up a Curtin and a Curtin rod.

Jack: I think I know how to do this simple task, Bella. I mean, it's not like this is my first time.

Bella: Well it's my first time! I want to learn how to get it right the first time I try.

Everyone looks nervously toward Edward.

Jack: You will. We just got to keep going at it.

Bella: Don't do it like that! It's all wrong! Here, let me show you.

Edward, with a red face, is staring at the door angrily.

Bella: Man! You sure got a big one!

Everyone gasps softly except for Edward, who looks murderous.

In the bathroom, Bella and Jack are both holding the rod that won't fit into the tiny space.

Jack: Well excuse me for thinking it would fit. I'll just go back and get a smaller one.

Bella: I thought you said this wasn't your first time.

Jack: It isn't. It's my seventh!!!

Bella: Then how come you suck at it?

Jack: I haven't done this in so long!

Bella starts laughing.

Jack: What's so funny?

Bella: I was just thinking of Edward. If he saw what I was trying to do with you, he'd laugh at my clumsiness!

Jack: Well, it is sort of funny. You know, a woman trying to be on top of physical activity.

Bella: That is so sexist!

Jack: Well it's true!

Bella: Said the man who screwed up his measurements.

Jack: I wonder if Mel could help us.

Everyone went pale.

Bella: I don't know. We'll ask her when she gets home.

The front door opens and Mel walks in with bags in her hands.

Mel: Hey, y'all! Are they still not done? They've been going at it since 10:00 a.m. You would think they would be done by now!

Esme: You mean you knew about this???

Mel: Yeah. In fact, I was the one who suggested it.

The Cullens: WHAT??????

Mel: Yeah. They both needed to spend quality time with each other and this seemed like the best way to do it.

Edward: WHY YOU SICK LITTLE SON OF A ….

Bella and Jack rush into the room.

Bella: What's going on??? Why are you yelling, Edward? Why is Mel crying and why do you all look so mad?

Edward: You know damn well, Bella!!!! How could you?!?!

Bella: How could I what?

Edward: You know what you did!!!! I SHOULDN'T HAVE TO TELL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bella: It would be nice if you did!

Alice: Bella, how could you have sex with Jack?!

Bella: WHAT??? We were NOT having sex!! What makes you think we were?

Alice: Your conversation was enough.

Bella: What conversation?

Alice: The one you two had in the bathroom!!!

Bella: You mean our conversation about the CURTIN ROD?!?!?! Jack, go get the Curtin rod!

Jack leaves the room and returns with the rod.

Bella: We were trying to hang this up. I wanted to surprise Edward and show him that I'm capable of fixing things.

Edward: Well you told Jack that he had a big one!

Jack: Yeah. A big ROD! I didn't take the right measurements.

Everyone went silent.

Bella: I can't believe you would think that I would cheat on you, Edward. I love you.

Edward: I love you too, Bella. I'm sorry I thought you cheated on me.

Bella: I forgive you. Just don't let it happen again, okay?

Edward: Okay.

Edward takes Bella in his arms and kisses her.

Fin.

**Please please please REVIEW, Y'ALL! And yes, I'm from the south.**


End file.
